


a sea of uncertainties

by facingthenorthwind (spacegandalf)



Category: Rosencrantz & Guildenstern are Dead - Stoppard
Genre: Double Drabble, M/M, Rosencrantz and Guildenstern are Gay, that's it that's the fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-24
Updated: 2020-06-24
Packaged: 2021-03-03 18:47:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24890299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spacegandalf/pseuds/facingthenorthwind
Summary: Rosencrantz and this coin are Guildenstern's only two constants.
Relationships: Guildenstern/Rosencrantz
Comments: 3
Kudos: 49





	a sea of uncertainties

**Author's Note:**

> my deepest apologies to Tom Stoppard. I don't remember this play as well as I would like, haha.

Rosencrantz and this coin are Guildenstern's only two constants. The coin always lands on heads, and Rosencrantz -- he can't remember a time before Rosencrantz, though his moods are far more changeable than this coin, a talisman that tells them over and over that they are trapped in a dream. Guildenstern can predict Rosencrantz's actions almost as well as he knows that every time the coin lands, Rosencrantz will crow with joy as luck favours him again. If Guildenstern puts his tongue just there -- if he tugs on Rosencrantz's hair in just this way -- if he kisses Rosencrantz like he's the only thing Guildenstern can depend on here, in this nothingness, in this rotten state of Denmark -- 

One day, he knows, the coin will land on tails. Their luck will run out. It won't be their fault -- it is their lot in life to be buffeted this way and that by fate, adrift on an ocean of consequences they cannot grasp. But fault matters not when it's your head on the chopping block. Guildenstern can only hope that whatever comes, comes for them both. He cannot remember his entry into this world but he knows how he wants to leave it.


End file.
